


Let's Play Doctor

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [113]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth calls Roman for help.





	Let's Play Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrolleigns, Dean's broken his leg and Seth's out of his element, so he calls Roman and asks for help.

“Dean, for fuck’s sake. Lay back down, you can’t get up and pace. You have a broken leg.” Seth snaps for the fourth time tonight.

Dean glares at him, halfway out of the bed, despite the cast on his leg. “It’s just a broken leg. I can walk.”

“No, Dean. You literally should not be walking. You have a broken leg. Your leg is broken. As in you cannot and should not walk.” Seth says slowly, hoping it gets through to Dean.

Dean huffs a sigh and continues trying to push himself up and out of bed. Seth pushes him back down, none too gently. 

“I’m calling Roman. If I have to deal with you, then so does he.” Seth grumbles, already tapping away at his phone.

“Hello?" Roman says on the other end of the line.

"Hey, so I need you to come to Dean’s hotel room whenever you’re done with your cousins. I can’t deal with him on my own. He’s driving me crazy. He’s trying to walk on his broken leg and telling me that he can do it.” Seth says, dropping it all on Roman.

Roman laughs. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. We’re almost done.”

“Thanks, babe.” Seth says, staring Dean down as he attempts to get up again.

Dean meekly lays back down under the force of Seth’s glare.

Ten minutes later, Dean’s on the floor and Seth is face down on the bed, unsure if he’s laughing or crying, when Roman walks into the room.

“You wanna help me up or are you just gonna let me stay down here like him?” Dean asks, pointing an accusing finger at Seth.

“Well, to be fair, baby boy, he did try to tell you.” Roman says, patting Seth’s back as he passes him to scoop Dean up off the floor.

“Whatever. I don’t wanna hear it from you too.” Dean grumbles as Roman deposits him back into bed.

“Then don’t try to walk on your broken leg, Dean.” Roman scolds, sitting next Seth, who rolls over, pulling Roman down for a kiss.

Dean pouts at his boyfriends. “That’s not fair. You should come make out over here. With me.”

Roman and Seth both laugh, pulling away from each other to give Dean a considering look. 

“Nah. You have been a brat all day. You don’t deserve kisses.” Seth says, grinning at Dean.

“I don’t like you guys. I want better boyfriends.” Dean grumbles, folding his arms and pouting even more.

Roman and Seth just laugh at him some more.


End file.
